


Fatherhood

by captainamergirl



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: What if Carter got to be happy?
Relationships: Carter Walton/Original Character





	1. Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> {AU}
> 
> Callie is based on Y&R's former character Callie Rogers, as played by Siena Goines, but she's just enough different that she could qualify as an OC!

**Month 1 – Finding Out **  
  
The bed had grown cold. That’s what woke him up in the wee hours. He didn’t feel her little stocking-covered feet pressed up against his bare ones; no longer felt the familiar warmth of her lithe body aligned with his as she snuggled her face in the crook of his neck.  
  
“Callie?” He whispered and then wondered why he was whispering. He rolled over and flipped on the bedside lamp, noting that it was only 2:30 a.m.  
  
“Callie, baby?” He called louder. Climbing out of bed, he slung on a pair of jersey shorts and padded down the hall.  
  
He found his wife sitting at the kitchen table, reading Essence magazine, and sipping slowly from a steaming mug. Carter moved to her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. His hands came to rest on her slender shoulders. “Can’t sleep?”  
  
Callie looked up at him, leaning into his touch. “Not a wink.”  
  
Carter smiled. “If you’re drinking coffee at this hour, that’s probably the culprit.”  
  
“It’s not coffee. Can’t have that now,” Callie said. She looked at him, smiling at him lazily. “It’s peppermint tea. I read that it’s good for morning sickness.”  
  
Callie said the last part so casually that at first in his sleep-addled brain, Carter didn’t even catch the meaning behind her words. Then it dawned on him and he broke into a wide grin. “Did you say you have _morning sickness?”_  
  
“More like all-night-and-day sickness, but yeah. You don’t have to look so happy about that,” she said with a teasing smile.  
  
“The hell I ain’t going to be happy about it… Callie, are you really –“  
  
“You can say the word,” Callie said.  
  
“Pregnant. Baby, are you pregnant?”  
  
Callie nodded and Carter let out a whoop of joy, shooting his fist triumphantly in the air. He then reached for her and peppered her with enthusiastic kisses. She laughed and swatted at him playfully. “You’re going to make me lose my tea jostling me that way,” she said but she was smiling as widely as he. “You happy, honey?”  
  
“No… I’m thrilled,” Carter said and dropped to his knees in front of her, resting his large hands on her still incredibly flat abdomen. “How far along are you? How’d you find out?”  
  
“Almost four weeks along,” Callie replied. “And I had this hunch I was so I went to see my lady doc and he confirmed it. You done good, honey.”  
  
“Yes, I did,” Carter crowed. “And so did you.”  
  
Callie smiled and caressed his early morning stubble. “I was worried; I’ll be honest. We’ve been trying for awhile and nothing was happening and now-“  
  
“Now we’re going to be parents,” Carter said. “I’m going to be a father.” He said it almost dreamily. “Thank you for this, for sharing this gift with me.”  
  
“No one else I’d rather,” Callie said and moved to kiss him. She slid her arms around his neck as he hugged her slim body to his. He slid his hands underneath her shirt and she laughed before pulling away.  
  
“Oh no, no, no. That’s what got me in this position in the first place.”  
  
Carter smirked. “C’mon, it’s not like we need birth control now.”  
  
“No, I’d say this baby is the birth control,” Callie said. “But still, I feel gross.”  
  
“You don’t look it,” he said, rubbing light circles on the base of her spine with his fingertips.  
  
“Still, not tonight okay? Riding you might be more than my stomach can take right now.”  
  
“You feel that sick?”  
  
“Queasy, a little achy everywhere,” Callie said. “Nothing I can’t handle.”  
  
“Still can’t wrap my brain around it … A baby… Amazing.”  
  
“Yep,” Callie agreed. “Amazing.”  
  
“What you need right now, sweetheart?”  
  
“A shoulder massage would be great; some more tea.”  
  
Carter nodded. “Coming right up,” he said. He rose to his feet and moved for the kitchen. Pausing in the doorway, he looked back at his wife. “A baby.”  
  
“A baby,” she echoed, smiling every bit as much as him.


	2. Morning Sickness

** Month 2 – Morning Sickness **   
  
Carter had just gotten home from the office when Callie emerged from their bathroom, looking very green in the face and decidedly sweaty at that. “It’s bad, isn’t it?” Carter said. “How many times has that happened today?”   
  
“You mean me hugging the toilet bowl for dear life? Five, ten times?” Callie said with a shrug. “I lost count and nothing is helping with this morning sickness – scratch that,  _all day_ sickness. I’ve tried peppermint tea, sucking on lemons, all of this voodoo, old wives' tale crap, and none of its working. But the Doc says it will pass soon so I’ve got to believe him.”   
  
“Ah, baby, I hate seeing you like this,” Carter said, moving over to her and pulling her against his side, not caring that there was a little vomit stain on the front of her gray tee-shirt. He touched her forehead. “You feel a little warm. Should we call Dr. Clatter?”   
  
“No,” Callie said. “I’m fine. Really. Besides, I have a performance tonight in –“ she looked at the clock on the bedside table in alarm – “less than an hour. I gotta hurry.” She tugged free of his grasp as he shook his head.   
  
“Uh-uh, honey, you are not going anywhere,” Carter said. “You need some serious R&R.”   
  
“Carter, don’t start.”   
  
“I’ll block the door if I have to.”   
  
Callie half-smiled. “I can wrestle ya.” She crossed her arms. “Oh who the hell am I kidding? I cannot. I feel like shit.” She sunk down onto the bed. He crawled behind her and started rubbing her shoulders.   
  
“I hate disappointing Dayzee,” Callie said.   
  
“You won’t be,” Carter retorted. “My sister in law has two kids, remember? If anyone understands morning sickness, I’m sure it’s her.”   
  
“Still, I hate leaving her high and dry like this. Maybe I should go in after all.”   
  
“Nope,” Carter said. “Besides, maybe she can find someone to cover for you – just for tonight. Not that you’re replaceable, of course, but someone can at least pinch hit for you. Maybe Maya.”   
  
Callie craned her neck to look at him. A sardonic look was on her pretty face. “Maya? As in Maya, your ex? That Maya?”   
  
Carter nodded. “Just a thought.”   
  
“A sucky one,” Callie said. “She can’t replace me.”   
  
“No one can,” Carter said, kissing her right shoulder. “I was just throwing out random ideas, seeing what stuck. But seriously, babe, I’m calling Dayzee and telling her what’s going on. You get comfortable and I’ll grab some Saltines from the kitchen. Think you can keep those down?”   
  
“Doubtful, but I’ll try,” Callie said. She sighed as Carter moved from behind her and helped fix the pillows at her back. She sunk into them; resting a slender arm over her face. Carter hated to see her this way. He hated it a lot but he didn’t know how to help her either.   
  
“Be right back,” he said and walked down the hall. He picked up the phone in the kitchen and dialed Dayzee and Marcus’s number.   
  
Dayzee answered on the second ring. “Hello?”   
  
“Hey, little sister,” Carter greeted her.    
  
“Carter, hey!” Dayzee said. He heard a smile in her voice. “Are you calling for Marcus because he’s at the store right now. But he has his cell phone.”   
  
“Nope, I’m calling for you actually. I can talk to my brother anytime,” Carter said. “Honestly though, I’m calling on Callie’s behalf. She’s sick as a dog, Dayzee. She wants to come in tonight but I don’t want her to. Think you can find someone to step in for her on this short of notice?”   
  
“Sure, of course,” Dayzee said. “There are a bunch of singers in the area who’d love the gig and are just sitting by the phone waiting for a call. But I feel bad for Callie. Is there anything I can do?”   
  
“No, not unless you have some insta-cure for morning sickness.”   
  
“I wish,” Dayzee said. “I had it bad too with both kids. Just make sure she lies down and relaxes. Give her a massage and tell her not to worry about anything.”   
  
“I think I can do that,” Carter said. “Thanks.”   
  
“Of course. Give her my love,” Dayzee said and they disconnected.   
  
Carter slipped over to the cupboard and took out a fresh box of Saltines. He also grabbed a bottle of cold water from the refrigerator and headed back to his wife.   
  
She was resting on the bed, looking slightly less green, but just barely. “Brought reinforcements,” Carter said as he carefully climbed onto the bed beside her so as not to jostle her. He passed her the box and water and then moved low on the bed to take her feet into his hands, beginning to massage them.   
  
“Mmm, that feels nice,” Callie said. “Almost worth all of the vomiting.”   
  
“Lots more where this comes from,” Carter said and kept rubbing her tiny feet.   
  
“Want to watch some TV or something?”   
  
“Sure. Othello mentioned there’s a Miles Davis documentary on tonight.”   
  
“Miles Davis? I am right there,” Callie said and started to reach for the remote off the bedside table but Carter got it for her first.   
  
She rolled her pretty eyes at him. “I’m not an invalid, Carter. I can pick up the television remote myself. I can even turn on the TV with it.” She took it from him and flipped the HDTV on. “See?”   
  
Carter smiled. “Just trying to help.”   
  
“You are,” Callie said. “Just being here, just being who you are… Look, I am sorry I got kind of testy.”   
  
“Hey, you’re pregnant. You’re entitled to be a little –“   
  
“Careful now,” Callie said with a smile.   
  
“Never mind,” Carter said. “Let’s just enjoy the show.”   
  
“You remember our first date?” Callie asked.   
  
“How could I forget it?” Carter returned.   
  
“We talked about our love for all things Miles and you bought me his greatest hits album. Still got it too.”   
  
“I know.”   
  
“Do I say it enough?” Callie asked.   
  
“What?”   
  
“How lucky I feel to have you in my life?”   
  
“I feel the same, baby. I was just going through the motions before I met you. You’ve given me everything I could ever want and more,” he said and placed his large hand on her abdomen. “I love you.”   
  
“I love you too.” She smiled. “We’re turning into old saps, you know that.”   
  
“I do know that,” Carter said. “And it will be even worse when this baby is born, I bet.”   
  
“Oh yeah. We’re so going to be those parents who can’t shut up about their babies; who torture everyone with photos of every little move Junior makes.”   
  
Carter smirked. “Looking forward to it.”   
  
“God, me too. Me too,” Callie said.


	3. Smut

** Month 3 – Smut **   
  
The morning sickness had been gone for about a week now. Callie was feeling pretty damn good. And her husband – boy, did he ever look fine moving around the room without his shirt on, his muscles taut and defined as he worked out.   
  
She licked her lips as he dropped his drawers and announced that he was going to take a shower because he was all sweaty. Sure enough, beads of sweat rolled down his hard chest and she could imagine licking him – licking him all over. She had heard that pregnancy super-charged a woman's libido, but this was crazy!   
  
She watched his powerful naked body retreat from the room. Her whole body hummed as she got the idea into her head that she’d like to join him in that big old lonely shower. She stripped off her pants and tank top; peeled off her bra and panties. As she passed the full-length mirror, she got a look at herself. She was beginning to round a bit; her belly was starting to protrude ever so slightly. Her skin glowed and there was an unmistakable smile on her face. She didn’t look half bad and hoped that Carter would agree.   
  
She heard the water running and Carter humming along to the tune of Miles Davis’s “A Night in Tunisia”. She loved that song; it was one of her favorites.   
  
She peeled back the curtain and gingerly stepped inside the bathtub, right behind him. She immediately slid her hands around Carter until she was grazing his nipples with her fingers. “Mmm, baby,” he said.   
  
“Don’t stop humming. You sound so good.”   
  
“Your hands on me feel so good,” Carter said and he groaned as slowly danced her fingers across his skin. She moved her hands lower and lower still, until she was cupping him with her palm. “Oh, honey,” he growled. “You’re killing me here.”   
  
She massaged him to hardness though it took little doing. He was already so aroused by her touch. She stroked his balls and ran her pinkie finger along the sensitive purpled vein of his shaft. When he couldn’t take the torture anymore, he cried out her name and came all over her fingers. She smiled. He was always taking care of her; now she was glad that she could return the favor.   
  
He turned around to face her. “Damn, honey, you look fine,” he said. He reached out and cupped her full breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her sensitive, tender nipples. He began to massage her breasts as she threw her head back and welcomed the sensation of him loving on her.   
  
She felt heat swirling between her thighs and knew she had to have him. She had waited damn near three months to touch him, to be touched by him, and she couldn’t wait much longer for him to be inside of her.   
  
“Carter, make love to me,” she said.   
  
“I don’t want to hurt you.”   
  
“You won’t. You can’t,” Callie said. “Just take me okay? Press me up against the far wall and fuck me senseless.”   
  
Carter smirked. His dark eyes were hooded and a storm of passion swirled inside of them. “You don’t have to ask me twice,” he said and lightly pressed her against the shower wall. The tiles were cold against her back but she knew that feeling would dissipate quickly. Her husband was an expert lover and would warm her up from the inside out.   
  
Carter gently palmed her little belly and then pressed his body to hers. Sliding his hand between them, he found her treasures. She was already slick with desire and he just smiled knowingly. She panted as he parted her moist folds and slid his huge member inside of her. He stretched her out and she smiled into his chest, licking his nipples. Then he began to pump his hips and she grinned. “Faster, honey, faster. You won’t hurt me, I promise.”   
  
Carter obliged, beginning to thrust deeper and harder inside of her, drawing all the way out and slamming back into her. She gasped in pleasure as he lifted her up so that she was damn near riding him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they began to rock in time. She dug her nails deep into his back muscles as she felt the first wave of orgasm begin to take her over.   
  
They were both crying out with pleasure as they came. Carter erupted inside of her and she smiled as she felt a warm gush fill her up and then some.   
  
He gently set her down on her own two feet although she still felt like she was soaring above the clouds. Her heart was racing as was her pulse. She leaned against him as he rubbed her back in slow circles. Then he turned her around to face the curtain and reached for the shampoo bottle. He began to lather her hair and she felt a little emotional as he did so. She could write it off as hormones but no, she was just so touched, just so humbled, by the way he loved her.    
  
Carter washed her hair and then took a washcloth and began to soap up her body. As the cloth moved to her womanhood, she arched back into him. “Carter, ooohhh,” she murmured as he began to wash her down there. “Oh damn. Oh, honey. You do have the magic touch.”   
  
As he brought her to the heights of pleasure once more, she wondered if she would ever be able to do for him all that he did for her.   
  
She smiled.   
  
_She was sure as hell going to try._


	4. Ultrasound

**Month 4 - Ultrasound**  
  
“Dammit. This freaking traffic!” Callie clenched her fists at her sides. Carter was in the driver’s seat of the Lexus, trying to edge around a huge camper that was taking up two whole lanes. "We’ll never get there in time now.”  
  
“Yes, we will,” Carter said. “We’ve got -” he quickly glanced at his Rolex - “six minutes.”  
  
“I can’t believe it,” Callie complained. “We left the house in plenty of time but the damn PCH is at a standstill. I want to see my baby.” Tears filled her eyes. She had been cranky and extremely hormonal all week long. She knew she was overreacting but couldn’t seem to help it either.  
  
“Don’t cry, baby,” Carter said gently, reaching over to squeeze her trim thigh. “We’ll get there.”  
  
“How? That fucking trailer ain’t going nowhere.” She crossed her arms and looked at the dashboard clock. “Three minutes now.”  
  
Carter didn’t say anything, instead focusing his attentions on the road and getting around the camper. He finally managed it, nearly clipping the bumper of a Corvette, but thanking God he did not. He had precious - if moody - cargo with him.  
  
He immediately shifted gears and pulled onto the shoulder of the road, beginning to drive down it. “Carter, we could get stopped by the cops. What are you doing?”  
  
“Getting us to see our baby, honey,” Carter said patiently. “Now sit back and try to relax.”  
  
They reached Cedars Hospital within the next two minutes. They were late and knew that their doctor valued timeliness in his patients. As they piled out of the car, Carter moved around to Callie and scooped her up into his arms.  
  
“You’re crazy. You can’t carry me!” Callie shrieked, but Carter was already breaking into a dead-run. After all, he could run a lot faster than she could.  
  
They reached the nurse’s station and received several pointed stares. “We’re here to see Dr. Clatter,” Carter said. He hadn’t even broken a sweat running up four flights of stairs. Damn the man was in good shape!  
  
The nurse, a bifocaled forty-something, pointed down the hall. “Room 479. He’s been waiting for you.”  
  
“Thanks,” Carter said while Callie mumbled something no doubt gruff. She was quite upset today, and for no reason that she could think of. Those fabled pregnancy hormones were no doubt at work.  
  
Carter carried her to Room 479 and pushed back the door with his foot. He gently deposited her on the bed as Dr. Clatter turned to look at them. He was in his sixties and always perpetually very serious. He didn’t look amused by their tardiness.  
  
“You’re finally here,” he said pointedly.  
  
Callie glared at him. “You try navigating the PCH at rush hour,” she said crossly. Dr. Clatter raised an eyebrow. She had always been the picture of politeness but definitely was not today.  
  
“Alright, well, let’s look at your baby,” Dr. Clatter, switching gears.  
  
Carter took a seat at Callie’s side. Callie’s hands curled into the sheets and she found that she was nervous. She was going to see her baby, hear their heartbeat, and it was all too humbling. Tears started to gather anew in her eyes.  
  
She bunched her shirt up partway, knowing a bit about what was expected of her. Dr. Clatter said the jelly would be cold right before slathering it on her protruding stomach. She was carrying high, already rather large in the tummy. This was going to be one big baby. Carter had told her that he was eleven pounds at birth and his Mama had him naturally. The thought made her cringe.  
  
“Here we go,” Dr. Clatter said, placing the ultrasound wand to her stomach and beginning to slowly move it around the base of her abdomen. “Strong heartbeat,” he murmured. “Very strong.”  
  
“I hear that,” Carter said. “It’s coming in loud and clear, like on a beatbox.”  
  
Callie listened to the thrum of her baby’s heartbeat and tears ran down her face. She sought Carter’s big hands and held on tightly, intertwining their fingers. He kissed her teary cheek gently. “This is amazing,” he said. “Baby, you’re amazing.”  
  
That made Callie cry harder. She had been an utter bitch to him all week and here he was telling her she was amazing. He was the amazing one; the most wonderful man she’d ever known. “You okay?” Carter asked.  
  
“Yes, I’m fine now,” Callie said. She turned her head to look at the grainy image on the screen. A black and white figure bounced around on the monitor.  
  
“They’re active,” Dr. Clatter said. “Another good sign. Everything is progressing well. It’s going to be one big baby.”  
  
“Sorry, honey,” Carter said. They both knew labor was going to be a bitch but in that moment, she didn’t care. Looking into Carter’s eyes, filled with hope, love and wonder, she knew that she was the luckiest woman in the whole damn world.  
  
Dr. Clatter looked at them. “Do you want to know the sex of the baby?”  
  
Callie nodded. “We talked about this; we definitely do.” She just wanted a healthy baby, but if it was a boy, she hoped he would grow up to be a good man like his daddy.  
  
“Well, I can tell you then,” Dr. Clatter said. He pointed to the screen. Carter squeezed Callie’s hand tightly. “You are certainly having a boy.”  
  
“A boy?” Carter’s voice was low and hushed, awed. “Wow.”  
  
Callie looked at Carter through tears. “You happy, honey?”  
  
He nodded and she saw his own eyes misting up. “So happy. He’s healthy and I know he’s going to be amazing and strong like his mom.”  
  
“Oh, Carter,” Callie cried and threw her arms around his neck. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
  
“For what?” Carter asked. “You haven’t got a thing in the world to be sorry for.”  
  
“I’ve been hormonal and a cranky beeyotch all week and yet I know you still love me.”  
  
“Always, baby, always.” He reached up to stroke her cheek. “But you’re pregnant. You’re entitled to feel your feelings.”  
  
“Yeah, but I shouldn’t have stomped all over yours in the process,” Callie insisted. "I’m sorry.”  
  
“I ain’t even mad.”  
  
“You’re too good to me,” Callie said. She kissed him and he kissed her back until Dr. Clatter loudly cleared his throat.  
  
The couple broke apart, smiling widely. Dr. Clatter picked up a white towel and dabbed away the jelly on Callie’s stomach. “I’ll have a sonogram brought to you,” he said.  
  
“Thank you,” Callie said, readjusting her top.  
  
“Yes, thank you,” Carter chimed in.  
  
“Keep doing what you are doing,” the doctor said. “The baby is healthy and thriving.” Without a goodbye, he disappeared from the room.  
  
“I think we embarrassed him,” Carter said with a smirk.  
  
“Oh well,” Callie said. She cupped his chiseled cheeks in her small hands and kissed him again and again.  
  
“This is such a great day,” Carter said, stroking her wavy hair.  
  
“Even though it started out with me throwing an epic tantrum?”  
  
Carter grinned. “Even then,” he joked. She nudged his arm. “I don’t even care, Cal. I know your body and emotions have to be at war sometimes, but damn, you’ve made me happy.”  
  
“You make me happy too,” Callie said. She laid back on the pillow. “We are the worst kind of saps, you know that, right?”  
  
“I know,” Carter said. “The very worst.” His big hand cupped her belly. “That’s my boy in there.”  
  
Callie covered his hand with her tinier one. “Yes, it is.”  
  
“My family,” Carter whispered. “My little family.”  
  
The door opened again and a nurse came in. She soon presented them with a sonogram. They looked at it in wonder. “That’s our kid,” Callie said, fingers whispering over the grainy photo. “I can’t even tell what he looks like yet but I know he’s going to be one handsome little devil.”  
  
“Hope he gets your nose, eyes, and smile,” Carter said.  
  
“Lord help him if he gets my nose,” Callie said.  
  
“It’s a beautiful nose,” Carter said.  
  
“It’s big, like the rest of me,” Callie returned.  
  
“Nah, you’re the perfect size.”  
  
“You like your woman with a lot of junk in the trunk, huh?”  
  
“I just like my woman,” Carter said. “No, I love my woman.” He kissed her and this time it was the nurse clearing her throat pointedly. They laughed and broke apart.  
  
“We’d better go,” Carter said. “Want me to carry you again?” He teased.  
  
Callie grinned. “Oh alright, go ahead and sweep me off my feet,” she said. He chuckled and slid his arms around her, gingerly lifting her and pressing her to his chest. She rested her head on his strong shoulder.  
  
They received more weird looks as he carried her down the hall but they didn’t care in the least.


	5. Food Cravings

** Month 5 - Food Cravings **   
  
“Mmm, baby loved that,” Callie said, rubbing the base of her abdomen with one hand while clutching a crumpled wrapper from a chocolate bar in the other. “He wants more.”   
  
Carter raised an eyebrow and tried not to show his surprise. Callie had devoured four chocolate bars, a bag of marshmallows and oddly enough, a jar of pickles - all in the space of the last thirty minutes. And yet, she was raring to go again.   
  
“Are you sure?” Carter asked. She gave him with an incredulous look that made his lips twitch.   
  
“Hell yes, I’m sure, Carter Walton! Your son is hungry and I am not about to deny him what he wants.”   
  
“Oh parenting with you is going to be such fun,” Carter said, openly smirking now. She reached back and struggled to pull the pillow out from behind her. She finally managed to free the downy mass and chucked it towards his head. It missed him by about five inches.   
  
“You didn’t get me,” Carter teased.   
  
“Only on account of the fact that my fingers are sticky with chocolate residue,” Callie explained. Carter didn’t buy it for one moment.   
  
“So are you getting your son and baby mama something else to eat, or what?” She asked pointedly, wagging her fingers at the door.   
  
Carter sighed dramatically. “Fine, but I think you cleaned out the cupboards so I’ll have to make another store run.” He looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was nearing midnight but he was used to these late-night, craving-induced visits to the local grocer. In fact, he went there so much that he now knew the first names of the Israeli man and his wife who ran the store. He also knew that they had ten kids of their own which blew Carter’s mind. He wanted a lot of children but probably not that many.   
  
“Don’t act so put upon,” Callie said. “You went and got me pregnant.”   
  
“That I did,” Carter said. “You don’t let me forget it,” he said with a little laugh. He pulled an ever-present pen and little notebook from the pocket of his denim jeans. “What will it be?”   
  
“More chocolate bars. Four or five…”   
  
“Only four or five?” Carter teased, writing that down on the list.   
  
“I will throw something else at you and this time I won’t miss,” Callie threatened but he could tell she was at least half joking. “More marshmallows. A jar of pickles. How about some raspberries? Those sound so good right now. But only pick the juiciest ones, okay? Oh, and I want a can of sardines. I never liked them before but damn the baby is begging for them right now.”   
  
“Okay then,” Carter said. “Sure that’s it?”   
  
“Uh huh,” Callie said.   
  
Carter grabbed for his shoes and sat on the edge of the mattress to pull them on. He stood up then and moved over to Callie, kissing her lightly on the forehead and lips. “I’ll be back soon. I’ve got my key so don’t open the door to anyone.”   
  
“Okay, Mr. Safety,” Callie said. She watched him pad to the door. “Oh one more thing.”   
  
He paused in his tracks. “Yes?”   
  
“Drive safely, honey.”   
  
Carter grinned. “Will do.”   
  
Carter left the house and after locking the front door, jumped into his Lexus, starting up the engine. He pulled out of the long driveway and headed a few blocks downtown. He listened to the sounds of the Los Angeles night as he cruised along. He got a good look at the skyline which was lit up in grand style tonight. He didn’t mind these trips so much, not at all actually, though he liked to tell Callie otherwise. He liked getting a reaction out of his wife. He always had.   
  
He climbed out of the car in front of the market and went inside. He lifted his hand in a wave to the owner. “Hillel,” he said with a smile as he grabbed for a bright red shopping basket just inside the door.   
  
“Carter,” the man said in a thick accent. “Your wife is hungry again I see.”   
  
“Very hungry,” Carter said. “Though she blames it on our kid, of course.”   
  
“Of course. My Jaron did the same with all of our babies.”   
  
“How are those ten kids anyway?” Carter asked as he moved to the candy counter and plopped five Hershey bars into the basket.   
  
“Giving me gray hair,” Hillel said with a roll of his eyes. “We meant to stop at four children but plans change,” Hillel said with a shrug. “Nature has a way of making things happen.”   
  
“So it does,” Carter agreed. He went to fill up the rest of his basket and then paid for his goods. He was zipping back down the quiet streets in the next five minutes and bounding through the door soon after.   
  
He found Callie awake, eagerly anticipating his return. She reached for the bags of groceries with her arms outstretched. Carter shook his head. “You’re happier to see these pickles than you are to see me,” he said.   
  
“Oh don’t pout. I’m thrilled to see you,” she said. She wrenched off the top of the pickle jar and pulled one stick free, crunching into it. She chewed and swallowed thoughtfully as he watched the pure bliss spreading across her pretty face. He would never begrudge her happiness.   
  
“Yum,” she said. She patted the spot to her. “Get in here and have one.”   
  
“It’s okay. You enjoy,” Carter said.   
  
“Oh I get it. You’re watching that fabulous physique of yours. Of course.”   
  
“No, it’s just that I’d never steal a morsel from my beautiful wife’s mouth. She and my son need nourishment after all.”   
  
“So true,” Callie said. She settled the jar between her shapely thighs, pinning it in place, as she unwrapped a candy bar and took a bite.   
  
_“Cal?”_   
  
“Hmmm?” She asked.   
  
He reached out and dabbed away a smear of chocolate on her caramel-skinned cheek. “How many kids do you want to have? I mean, ultimately?”   
  
Callie’s eyes went wide. “You’re asking me how many kids I want when I am not sure if I’ll even be good enough for this one.”   
  
“Oh come on. You’ll be the best mother to our son. You already are and you know it. You will be amazing to any of our children. We just never talked about a specific number.”   
  
Callie reached for his hand, squeezing his fingers. “Tell you what. Let’s get this boy born and then discuss other children later.”   
  
“Works for me.”   
  
Callie smiled innocently up at him. “I really do need a can opener for these sardines…"   
  
Carter chuckled. “Coming right up, your majesty.”


	6. Date Night

** Month 6 - Date Night **   
  
“Okay are you going to finally tell me?” Callie asked as she moved up behind Carter and rested her hands on his big, broad shoulders.   
  
Carter smiled at her words, at the feel of her soft touch. “Tell you what?”   
  
“Don’t play coy, guy. Are you going to tell me why you’ve been smiling like a fool all day long?”   
  
Carter’s smile broadened into an outright grin. He turned to face her, pulling her as close as he could get her with the big, sloping belly between them. "Maybe I got some plans,” he said cryptically.   
  
“Oh yeah? Care to clue me in?” Callie said. “You know I ain’t big on surprises.”   
  
“Oh come on. This baby was a nice surprise for the both of us,” Carter said. He lightly pressed a large hand to the base of her stomach. He gently caressed the ever-growing mound. “Actually, best surprise in my life since you agreed to marry me.”   
  
Callie broke into a smile of her own. “You always know how to say all the right things … Now spill it; your little secret. And don’t deny you’ve got one.”   
  
Carter nodded. “Okay, okay. I’ll be real with you. I have plans for tonight.”   
  
“Do they include me?” Callie asked with a little laugh.   
  
“Of course. Tonight is all about you,” Carter said. “Now do me a favor, woman. Go to your closet, reach way into the back of it, and see what you find.”   
  
Callie rubbed her hands together. “Okay. This sounds promising,” she said. She turned on her heel and hurried down the hall. Carter leaned against the sofa with a smile still playing at his lips. He heard her ruffling around in the closet and then there was a loud squeal.   
  
“Carter, what is all this?” She called to him.   
  
He moved towards the bedroom, stopping in the doorway. She held a white garment bag with the Forrester Creations logo emblazoned across the front. “You better open it and find out,” Carter said.   
  
“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Callie yanked down the zipper so fast that she almost tore the garment bag. She pulled free a beautiful, flowing midnight blue dress. She held it up to her body. She looked up at him. “It’s beautiful, baby.”   
  
_“You_ are beautiful,” Carter returned.   
  
Tears sparked in her eyes. “Okay, what’s the occasion?” Callie asked. “And how did you get a Forrester dress like this for me? Last I heard they didn’t make dresses for fat, pregnant ladies.”   
  
Carter laughed. “Dinner’s the occasion. We’re going out. I am showing off my woman… As for the dress, Ridge specially designed it as a favor to me… And as for you being fat, I already told you, you aren’t.”   
  
“You’re the best liar and I adore you for it,” she said. “Where we going?”   
  
“Il Giardino,” Carter said. “Best restaurant in town.”   
  
“I know,” Callie said. “I love the food there. I am already salivating over the idea of eating a big, juicy steak with all the fixings.”   
  
Carter chuckled. “Better get ready then … And don’t forget your shoes and purse.”   
  
“Shoes and purse,” Callie murmured. “Wait! You got me shoes and a purse too?”   
  
“Had to. It’s passé, so I hear, to not have the right shoes and handbag when you’re out on the town.”   
  
Callie dug around in the closet until she found a silver shoe box and beautiful beaded handbag. She held them up triumphantly. “The heels are perfect… Not too tall that they will make my back ache even more. And the handbag… I’m in love. Someone is getting lucky tonight.”   
  
“Better be me,” Carter teased.   
  
Callie laughed. “How did I not know all of this was back there?” She asked. She set down the items on the bed and walked over to him, tugging him down for a long, slow kiss. “Thank you. You keep doing all of this nice stuff for me… How am I supposed to reciprocate?”   
  
“You already have,” Carter said. “You make me the happiest man alive.”   
  
“And you make me the happiest woman,” Callie said. “I never dreamed growing up that I would find someone like you. My first marriage … It was horrible, you know that. Sometimes I think I dreamt everything, the whole life I have with you. How can anything be this good and be real?”   
  
Carter lightly thumbed her cheek. “It’s real, honey, and it’s only going to keep getting better.” He kissed her and dabbed at the tear that trailed down her cheek. “Now come on. Get ready. Our future is waiting.”   
  
XoXoxo   
  
It was a warm night so Carter had arranged for them to sit out on the patio under the soft lights. Callie looked radiant and very happy as she sat at the table, ripping her way through a huge piece of steak. Carter took a sip of his Perrier. No champagne for him tonight. If she couldn’t drink, neither would he.   
  
Callie looked up at him in between bites. “You’ve hardly touched your food, Carter,” she said, gesturing to his nearly full plate of shrimp pasta.   
  
“Too busy looking at my beautiful wife,” he said. “You’re glowing, you know.”   
  
Callie blushed a little. “Come on now.”   
  
“It’s true. That pregnancy glow … It’s hypnotizing to see. Can’t focus on food with you looking so good.”   
  
Callie speared a large chunk of roasted red potato on her fork. “You need to stop being so amazing. It’s hard not to jump you right here and now.”   
  
“Don’t let me stop you,” Carter said with a laugh.   
  
“Later,” Callie said. “But for now, baby boy Walton says I need to finish this steak and maybe order some of that.” She pointed at the plate in front of the man sitting across from them. “I don’t know what it is, but it looks fancy and tasty.”   
  
“Go ahead and order it.”   
  
“You shouldn’t encourage me. I am a tank and will barely be able to walk when this child comes into the world.”   
  
“I’ll carry you then.”   
  
“Break your back?”   
  
“Worth it.”   
  
She smirked. “Since you’re being so accommodating, I might as well get dessert too. And I just saw the pie cart go by. There’s a big chocolatey piece of something good staring right at me, calling my name.”   
  
XoXoXo   
  
“Oh, Carter, I am so stuffed,” Callie said, lightly gripping her belly as they headed for the exit awhile later. “I ate like a cow.”   
  
“You enjoyed it.”   
  
“Oh I did,” Callie said. “It’s just I am not sure I’m going to fit in the car.”   
  
Carter laughed, reaching out to gently rest his hand against the small of her back. “We’ll make room.”   
  
“Good luck.”   
  
They had just stepped out onto the busy sidewalk when they spotted a familiar face in the crowd. “Ridge,” Carter said, reaching to shake his friend’s outstretched hand.   
  
“Carter,” Ridge said. He turned to look at Callie and his eyes sparkled in the moonlight. “Callie. Aren’t you looking especially beautiful tonight?” He leaned over and brushed her cheek softly with his lips.   
  
“It’s the dress,” Callie said. “Thank you so much for making it.”   
  
“You were born to wear it,” Ridge said. He tossed his keys to a nearby valet, never taking his eyes off of Callie. “How did Carter nab a beauty like you anyway? With a face like he has?” He joked.   
  
Carter laughed, smacking his hand down on Ridge’s shoulder. “Brother, don’t you have a model half your age to chase?”   
  
Ridge laughed too. “Calling me old?”   
  
“Nah. But I do see your AARP card sticking out of your back pocket,” Carter returned.   
  
“You two are a regular laugh riot,” Callie said in amusement.   
  
Ridge shook his head but he was still smiling. “You don’t deserve her,” Ridge said, gesturing to Callie. “You got very lucky.”   
  
“That I will agree with,” Carter said. He kissed Callie’s cheek. “I am one lucky man. Now we’d better get going. You enjoy your date … Oh wait…” He joked.   
  
“Hey, I have one,” Ridge protested. “She’ll be here any minute … Oh there she is.”   
  
Carter and Callie turned to see a beautiful, leggy redhead approaching. She was tall and svelte with curves in all of the right places. “That’s your date?” Callie said, eyes bugging out.   
  
“Uh huh,” Ridge said.   
  
The gorgeous redhead moved to Ridge’s side and smiled at the group. "Hello there,” she said.    
  
“Hello,” Ridge said. He tucked her arm in his. “How was the drive over?”   
  
“Slow,” the woman answered. “I forgot how crowded the freeway is at all hours of the day. I’ve been in small-town Pennsylvania too long.” She looked at Carter and Callie, holding out her hand to them. “Hi. I'm Liza.”   
  
Carter accepted her hand into his, giving it a vigorous shake. “I’m Carter and this -” he looked at Callie affectionately - “is my wife, Callie."   
  
“It’s nice to meet you both,” Liza said. Callie shook Liza’s hand too but far less enthusiastically. “Can you two stay for dinner with Ridge and I?”   
  
“We already ate,” Callie said crisply. “We're heading home, just the three of us.” She rubbed her belly pointedly.   
  
Liza nodded. “Alright then. Well it was nice to meet you two.”   
  
Ridge smiled at the Waltons. “Have a nice night, you guys. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”   
  
Carter shook his head. “Trust me, we wouldn’t do half of the stuff you do." He reached for Callie and tugged her close. He immediately noticed how stiff she was in his arms as they walked to the valet booth.   
  
Carter looked at her curiously. “What’s wrong, baby?”   
  
Callie crossed her arms. “Nothing.”   
  
Carter shrugged off his jacket and tucked it over her shoulders. “Try telling me that without a grimace on your face. I thought we had a good time.”   
  
“We did,” Callie said. “It’s just … Then she showed up.”   
  
“Who?” Carter asked. He saw Callie’s chocolate brown eyes flash. “Ridge’s date?”   
  
“Yeah, her,” Callie said. “She was beautiful and don’t pretend you didn’t notice. The second she walked over, I was just chopped liver.”   
  
“Oh come on. You know that’s not true.”   
  
“It is. Tell me you didn’t think she was sexy with that body and all that red hair ... Those big blue eyes..."   
  
Carter slipped an arm around her, drawing her close. “I barely noticed. Because I’m partial to brown eyes myself. Yours in particular.”   
  
“Don’t try to butter me up. She’s gorgeous and I’m -” she touched her stomach - “obese.”   
  
“It's not like you to be so down on yourself, Cal. ‘Sides, you know you are beautiful. A lot more beautiful than her, in fact.”   
  
Callie stared up at him. “You mean that?”   
  
“Yes,” he said. “I wouldn’t lie to you. I barely noticed her because my attention is always riveted on you, my gorgeous little wife.”   
  
“Little?” Callie said. Her full lips twitched. “You’ve got vision problems… But I’ll take it.” She reached for his hand, threading her fingers through his. "I am sorry. I am being hormonal and bitchy again.”   
  
“Nothing to apologize for,” Carter said. “You’re entitled to your feelings.”   
  
“But so are you. Don’t you get tired of my hormone-fueled rants?”   
  
Carter knocked a little kiss to her forehead. “No. You are a passionate woman. That’s one thing I love about you.”   
  
Callie grabbed for the front of his button-down shirt, pulling him into a fierce kiss that left them both breathless. “Let’s hurry up and get home. I am feeling extra appreciative tonight, not to mention adventurous.”   
  
“Now I like the sound of that,” Carter murmured. He kissed her again and then raced for the nearest valet, tossing his numbered card at the pimpled teenage driver. “Hurry. Please,” he pleaded. He turned to give Callie a longing look. He really was the luckiest guy in the world to call this woman his own.


	7. Decorating the Nursery

** Month 7 - Decorating the Nursery **   
  
The bet started because they couldn’t agree on how to decorate the nursery. Callie wanted soft yellows and blues while Carter was crazy about green, wanting to go with a baby frog theme. Typically one of them (probably, most likely, Carter) would have acquiesced to the others’ wishes, but they were both headstrong and each believed that since the baby would spend the majority of their time in that room for at least the next two years, it had to be just perfect.   
  
“We’re doing the blues and yellows,” Callie said firmly as they sat at the breakfast table one morning. She was seven months along now and huge; getting bigger all the time. A book of fabric samples sat atop her engorged belly. “I’m the one who will be turned inside out to have this child.”   
  
Carter nodded. “Okay, that’s true and I appreciate that, I do, but I already bought a few froggie items for the room.”   
  
“So return them,” Callie said coolly.   
  
“Oh, seems I’ve lost the receipt,” Carter said with a shit-eating grin that drove Callie mad.   
  
“You’re the worst liar,” Callie said. “Why can’t I have my way?”   
  
“Because you always get your way,” Carter said. He meant it to be teasing but Callie’s big brown eyes blazed.   
  
“You’re a jerk,” she said.   
  
“Honey…”   
  
“Don't ‘Honey’ me. You think you can decorate the nursery expertly without me? Maybe you can raise the kid by yourself too,” she said darkly.   
  
Carter cringed. “I see those pregnancy hormones are firing at full throttle.”   
  
“Ugh, shut up,” Callie said. “I can be hormonal if I want to. I’m the one who’s going to be -”   
  
“Torn up, I know.” Carter sighed. “Fine, you decorate the nursery with no input from me. I just don’t want to fight anymore. It’s not right.”   
  
Callie’s expression softened a bit. “You’re right. It’s not. But I guess it’s not fair that I quote, ‘always get my way’, unquote. So we’ll have to make some sort of compromise.”   
  
“I’m listening. What do you have in mind?”   
  
“We will both decorate one side of the nursery, I guess.”   
  
“Does the other get to gloat if their side is superior?”   
  
“You won’t be the one gloatin’,” Callie affirmed. “But fine, sure.”   
  
“Let’s make it interesting then… I propose a bet.”   
  
“What kind of bet?” Callie asked, setting down the fabric samples and reaching for a jar of pickles.   
  
Carter slid the glass jar out of her reach. She glared at him and reached for it, tugging the jar back towards her. “Want to lose a hand? You don’t get between a pregnant woman and her favorite food craving.”   
  
“Let’s try this. If my side looks better, then you have to give up pickles for the rest of your pregnancy.”   
  
Callie’s face contorted in disbelief. “You’re kidding!” She clutched her fully stomach. “Baby will go hungry.”   
  
“There are other things you can eat, and ‘sides, aren’t you oh so confidant that your side of the nursery will be perfect?”   
  
Callie nodded and smirked. “Yes I am. And what will you give up when you ‘win’?” She made air quotes and her words were laced with mocking.   
  
“Coffee,” Carter said, gesturing to the half-empty mug before him.   
  
“Okay, but you can’t even have decaf.”   
  
“You ain’t playing fair, woman.”   
  
Callie smirked. “Well if you win, you won’t have to worry about it. Not that you will win...”   
  
“And how will we decide who wins?” Carter asked.   
  
“We’ll have an unbiased third party decide which side of the room looks better,” Callie said. “I pick Dayzee.”   
  
“No way. My sister-in-law loves you a lot more than me.”   
  
“Well, that’s true…”   
  
Carter laughed. “How about Ridge? He’s a world-famous designer so he’ll know fine work when he sees it.”   
  
Callie nodded slowly. “Okay, but don’t even try to butter him up at work.”   
  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Carter at his Rolex watch. “Speaking of work, I’ve got to get going. I’ll talk to Ridge about the bet. You get some rest because when I get home, the great nursery games of 2016 are on.”   
  
Callie laughed. “The great nursery games? Okay then. Prepare to eat your words.”   
  
“Prepare to not be able to eat pickles for the next two months,” Carter shot back. He kissed her forehead quickly and ran for the door before she could fire off a smart-ass reply.   
  
XoXoxo   
  
The next two weeks, they spent every free moment in the nursery working on their project. They kept a Japanese-style screen between them so that neither could spy on the other’s work.   
  
Finally, the day of the unveiling arrived. It was a Saturday and Ridge rolled in at around two p.m. They were both bouncing on their heels in anticipation, each sure they had this thing in the bag.   
  
Ridge did his usual complimenting of Callie’s beauty and raved about how good she looked pregnant. Callie just thanked him and almost shoved him towards the nursery. Ridge chuckled and walked in first. They followed closely behind. Ridge moved the screen aside and looked at the room with a critical eye, before pronouncing it, “a bit of a mess.”   
  
Callie and Carter stared at each other. “Excuse me?” Callie said, crossing her arms over her sloping belly.   
  
“It’s an eyesore, to be more accurate,” Ridge said, only slightly apologetically. “It clashes, don’t you see? One side is blue and yellow, the other side all lime green. Where they designs meet, it becomes -”   
  
“A big old nightmare,” Carter said. “I see what we did there.” He looked at Callie as she looked around the room. It did clash. It all clashed horribly. “Oops.”   
  
“Oops,” Callie murmured. “What are we going to do? We’ve spent weeks putting this room together. The baby will be here soon and nothing will be ready. He can’t sleep inside of a nursery that looks like Willy Wonka’s candy factory on acid.” Tears sparked her eyes. Damn those hormones, but this was serious. At least, it  _felt_ serious.   
  
“Oh, honey, we’ll figure something out,” Carter promised. “The baby will never have to see this horrible mess.” He moved to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her as close as her belly would allow. “Don’t worry.”   
  
Ridge looked at them, noted the tears cascading down Callie’s cheeks. “Give me a few hours and I’m sure I can come up with something to fix it.”   
  
“Really?” Callie said hopefully.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“You’re a lifesaver,” Callie said. She moved out of Carter’s arms and kissed Ridge’s cheek enthusiastically. “Thank you.”   
  
Ridge rubbed his stubbled cheek with a smile on his face. "You’re welcome.”   
  
“Knowing an international designer turned out to be a blessing after all,” Carter joked. He looked at Callie. “But you know what this means.”   
  
“Neither of us win the bet,” Callie said. “I know… So does that mean I can go back to eating pickles?”   
  
“To your heart’s content. And I’m going back to guzzling five cups of coffee a day.”   
  
“More like seven, but who’s counting?” Callie teased. She moved back to him and squeezed his left bicep. “No more bright ideas, honey.”   
  
“Never again, sweetheart,” he said with a laugh as they watched Ridge roll up his sleeves and get to work.


	8. Discussing Baby Names

** Month 8 - Discussing Baby Names **   
  
“I can’t believe that was our last Lamaze class,” Callie said as she hugged a giant downy pillow to her huge middle. They were at Cedars Hospital, heading towards a bank of elevators along the far wall. “I’m kind of going to miss it.”   
  
“Me too,” Carter admitted. “I like holding you in my arms, giving you massages, listening to you breathe. Ooo-ooo-oooh.”   
  
Callie chuckled. “Well, you know what this means.”   
  
“Yes, I do. In a mere week or two, you know who is coming into the world.” Carter reached over and encircled her waist with his left arm.   
  
“Yeah, ‘you know who’,” Callie said with a sigh. “Can’t believe we haven’t settled on a name for him yet.”   
  
“Well I liked George.”   
  
“And I hated George,” Callie said. “Growing up in my junk of a neighborhood, I knew a kid named George, a big old brute, who used to push all us smaller kids around on the playground. He even bloodied my nose once.”   
  
“I didn’t know that... Wish I could have been there to push him back for you.”   
  
“Not necessary. He punched me, sure, but I kicked him where the sun don’t shine about five times and he never came at me again.”   
  
Carter smirked. “Look at my wife - even back then, strong and tough as can be.”   
  
Callie shrugged. “Did what I had to do to survive that place. But look at me now, huh? Got it all. You’ve given me everything.” Her eyes grew wet. “Thanks.”   
  
“You’ve given me every bit as much,” Carter said. “I was real lonely before you came along, just going through the motions … You woke me up inside, baby.”   
  
“You did the same for me,” Callie said. She worked her tiny fingers into the belt loops of his jeans. “Now enough with the sappiness; we need a name for this kid.”   
  
“Hmm, let’s do some thinkin’ then,” Carter said. They reached the elevators. He pushed down on the button to call one up and in the next moment, the double doors slide open. They climbed on and leaned against the far wall.   
  
“Michael?” Carter offered.   
  
“Well, Michael is okay but a little … I don’t know … Predictable. This kid is going to be so amazing, super special.”   
  
“Yes, Superrrr Babyyyy!” Carter said, making a megaphone with his hands cupping his lips.   
  
“Hush. You’re so corny,” Callie said but she was laughing heartily.   
  
“Don’t I know it?” Carter said. “So Michael is too pedestrian, too plain, huh? What about Zef?”   
  
Callie stared at him like he had sprouted a second head. “Zef? Are you kidding me? Do you want our son to get teased mercilessly? Where did that even come from?”   
  
Carter smirked. “I don’t know where it came from. I was going for unique.”   
  
“Yeah, but it was a little too unique.”   
  
“How about … uh... Oh! Lamar!”   
  
Callie nodded. “That’s a possibility, yes,” she said. “Though it doesn’t exactly scream at me. I feel like the perfect name is out there; we just need to find it.”   
  
They fell into a thoughtful silence as they walked the rest of the way to the car. They each were turning over ideas for names in their heads, knowing it had to be a special name for a very special baby boy.   
  
Carter helped Callie into the car and shut her door for her. He jogged around to the driver’s side and climbed inside. He fired up the engine and instinctively flipped on the radio. “Carter, wait!” Callie suddenly cried out.   
  
“What? What is it, honey?” He asked. He looked over at her in alarm. “What’s wrong? Are you okay? The baby - are they-?”   
  
“No, no, we’re fine,” Callie said. “Just listen.”   
  
“To what?”   
  
“To the music, Carter,” she said. “Who is playing on the stereo right now?”   
  
“Our good buddy Miles,” Carter said with a slow smile. His heart was still racing in his chest. “Good Lord, you scared me, woman.”   
  
“Sorry but … Miles … Miles,” Callie said, trying the name on her lips. “Do you remember what drew us together, Carter?”   
  
“My charm and good looks. Oh and my humility,” he said with a cheeky grin.   
  
“Hush, you. Listen to Miles now. He’s simply amazing. We talked about him most of our first date; talked about how much we loved his music, how much it spoke to our souls… Carter, Miles!  _MILES!”_   
  
“Miles…”   
  
“That is our son’s name,” Callie said. “It’s kismet, don’t you think?”   
  
Carter listened intently to Miles’s trumpet solo and leaned back against the seat. He turned his head to look at Callie. “I like it. I dig it, actually. Miles Walton.”   
  
“Miles Davis Walton,” Callie said. “Miles  _Carter_ Davis Walton.”   
  
Carter’s felt a lump of emotion immediately clog his throat. He almost couldn’t speak. “You - you want to name him after me?”   
  
“Of course, who else?” Callie said. “I want him to be just like you in every way, even have your ears.” Her eyes twinkled.   
  
“These big Dumbo ears?”   
  
“They’re adorable, my big Dumbo.”   
  
He chuckled. “Gee, thanks, lady.”   
  
“Try it out, Carter. Say his name.”   
  
“Miles Carter Davis Walton…”   
  
“How does it sound?” Callie asked, an eager expression on her beautiful face.   
  
“Like perfection,” Carter said. “It’s a mouthful, but I really like it. We have a name for him now.” He reached over to stroke her full belly. “Can’t wait to meet you, little Miles.”   
  
Callie caught his large hand, covering it with her much smaller one. “I can’t wait either,” she said. “Only a little while left to go and then our son will be here with us, in our arms, where he belongs.” A dreamy smile appeared on her lips. “I love him so much already, Carter. I just love him so damn much. Growing up the way I did, leading the life I did, I never thought I could have all of this, let alone that I deserved it.” She squeezed his long fingers. “Thank you for making every dream I didn’t know I was dreaming come true.”   
  
“You made my dreams come true too, Cal. Every last one of them,” he said. "We're damn good together, aren't we?"   
  
"You better believe it." Callie’s eyes filled with tears and she dabbed at her dewy lashes. “Anyway, get driving, buddy. And do me a favor and stop at that ice cream shoppe I like so much on the way home. Baby wants to celebrate.”   
  
Carter laughed. “I just bet he does… Your wish, honey, is always my command.”


	9. Birth

** Month 9 - Birth **   
  
“Carter,” Callie said, nudging him in the back as he lay snoring peacefully on the pillow beside her.  _“Carter!”_ She hissed this time as a sharp pain cut through her belly, almost rendering her speechless. Somehow though, she managed to shout at him, “Hey, honey! Wake up, cause I think I’m in labor.”   
  
That roused Carter now. He rolled over on the mattress and stared at her in the darkness. “Are you sure?"   
  
She let out a gasp of pain. “Pretty sure,” she said. She gripped her belly. “Oh shit, this hurts.”   
  
Carter moved to flick on the light at his bedside. The stopwatch was just sitting there, ready and waiting for just this very moment. Callie was huffing and puffing, trying in vain to remember the breathing techniques she’d learned in Lamaze class. Her brain felt impossibly cloudy.   
  
Carter picked up the stopwatch and clicked it on. Meanwhile, his free hand found her back and he massaged her aching spine in soft, purposeful circles. He timed the contractions and said, “Seems they’re not all that close together just yet.”   
  
“I don’t care. I don’t want to wait,” Callie said. “No way, no fucking how.”   
  
“Alright, let’s get you to the hospital, okay, baby?” He said. He carefully climbed off the bed and grabbed for their coats resting on a nearby chair. He had taken to sleeping in his day clothes so they’d be ready at a moment’s notice. She really appreciated his forethought.   
  
“Going to help you up now,” Carter said gently after he had helped her slide a jacket over her pajamas. Callie felt another contraction catch her in its grip and she gritted her teeth. Carter looked at her sympathetically. “Honey, I’m sorry you’re in so much pain.”   
  
“Yeah, you should feel lucky it’s not you,” Callie said.    
  
“I do. I probably wouldn’t be able to stand it.”   
  
“No, no man would be able to. That’s why us women have the babies,” Callie returned as he gingerly helped her off the bed.   
  
“I know. You’re so brave.” He dropped a kiss to her forehead. “Can you walk?”   
  
“Yeah, I think so,” Callie said.   
  
Carter slid the overnight bag out from underneath the bed frame. He carried it in hand one while looping his other arm around her waist. She sagged against him as another contraction ripped through her body. “Dammitttt!” she cried out.   
  
“That’s it. I’m carrying you.” He bent to scoop her into his arms, hugging her against his strong chest.   
  
Callie felt tears mist her eyes. “I’m going to break your back. Then you’ll be a patient in the hospital too.”   
  
“I’m fine,” Carter said, balancing her and the bag seemingly effortlessly. “Let me just call Dr. Clatter and then we can go.”   
  
“Okay … I want this baby out of me really soon.”   
  
XoxoxO   
  
_“You’re kidding!”_ Callie said as Dr. Clatter rolled away his chair. She glared at him. “I want to have this kid now.”   
  
“I'm afraid that is not how it works. You are not fully dilated yet,” Dr. Clatter said in that infuriating monotone voice of his.   
  
“Well then cut me open,” Callie said. “I can’t - I don't know if I can take this much longer.” Every contraction rendered her breathless and impossibly weak. Her whole body was revolting against her. “Give me the drugs. Lots and lots of them.” She felt Carter squeeze her hand. She looked at her husband with a mixture of helplessness and irritation. “Tell him to pump my veins full of the stuff.”   
  
“Dr. Clatter -” Carter began.   
  
“I received the memo,” Dr. Clatter said. He looked exasperated, something she had never seen him be. Good. She didn’t want him to be so damn calm when she felt so miserable. “I’ll ready the epidural.”   
  
XoXoXo   
  
“How ya feeling now, baby?” Carter asked as Callie lay slumped in the bed.   
  
Callie rolled her head to the side on the pillow to look at her husband. “A tiny bit better,” she said. “But I swear I can still feel our son sitting heavy on my spine. Maybe I’m imagining it … But Carter, how are you so calm right now? I am freaking out and you’re cool as a damn cucumber.”   
  
Carter reached out and gently placed his hand on the slope of her belly. “Trust me, on the inside, I am panicking too. I hate to see you in so much pain.”   
  
“Hmmm, well, I guess it will all be worth it when we’re holding our big boy in our arms,” Callie said. “I do look forward to that … I just hope I’m a good mother to him.”   
  
“Are you kidding, Cal? You already are a good mother to him - the best, actually. He is thriving because of you and he will continue to do so because of you. He couldn’t ask for a better mom.”   
  
Callie reached out and thumbed Carter’s proud jaw. “You’ll be an amazing father. I don’t think I told you this but there’s no one I would rather raise my kid with.”   
  
“Trust me, you’ve told me, and I thank you for that. We can do this, Callie. And we’ll do it together. I’ll be here every step of the way, alright?”   
  
“Alright,” Callie said. He leaned over and lightly kissed her on the lips. She moved her hands to cover his. “Only a little while left to go, right, so I’ll cut down on the Mrs. Grouchy routine.”   
  
Carter smiled. “Don’t change on account of me. I think you’re perfect the way you are.”   
  
“You’re such a good liar… and I love the heck out of you for it.”   
  
XoXoXo   
  
“10 centimeters,” Dr. Clatter pronounced as he examined Callie sometime later.   
  
“10 centimeters,” Callie murmured. “It’s time, huh?”   
  
Dr. Clatter just nodded. Callie looked at Carter as nurses began to assemble in the room. “I can do this, right?” She said, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.   
  
“Yes you can, Cal,” Carter affirmed. “If anyone can do it, it's you.”   
  
“Get ready, Carter, you’re about to be a Papa,” Callie said.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
The birth process was a lot slower in pace than Callie would have thought it would be. It wasn’t like anything they showed on television.   
  
Dr. Clatter tried to patiently explain that she was having a hard time pushing because of the medication in her system, but that only made her cry still more. In her frenzied mind, she had cursed her baby to being stuck in there forever.   
  
The whole time Carter was holding her hand, gently urging her on, massaging her shoulders and mopping at her sweaty forehead. She had a low-grade fever which Dr. Clatter assured her would soon pass. When he tried to come at her with forceps, she was adamant against using them and instead tried to force herself to push harder.   
  
The frustration and what she could feel of the pain, was all worth it though when she heard a loud cry split the hushed silence of the room. Tears of relief and joy rolled down her cheeks as Carter whispered, “You did it, baby, you did it.” He moved to look at their baby as she watched his face. She had never really seen him cry before, but there were twin teardrops rolling down his face as he looked at his son for the first time.   
  
Callie tried to peek at the baby between her legs. “What’s he look like, Carter?”   
  
“He’s one handsome, big guy,” Carter answered. “And he got your ears. Lucky him.”   
  
Dr. Clatter allowed Carter to cut the umbilical cord. The baby was handed off to a nurse who quickly swaddled the baby in a blue blanket. Dr. Clatter pronounced the baby to be “big, very big, but also very healthy”.   
  
Soon enough, a baby with a soft tuft of black hair was placed in Carter’s arms. He looked at his son with clear love in his eyes. “Hello there, buddy,” he said. He kissed the baby’s chocolate forehead and carried him over to Callie. Callie held out her arms and a sigh of pleasure left her lips as her son was settled against her chest. Fresh, hot tears clouded her vision as she looked at her baby.   
  
“He’s so big,” Callie said. “So darn big and I love him already.” A tear rolled down her cheek as she reached out to touch the baby’s little lips, tracing the curve of them. The baby stared up at his mother as if really seeing her, as if understanding who she was, and that she would lay down her life in a heartbeat for him if it ever came to that.   
  
“I love him too,” Carter said in a quiet, humble voice. “And you. I love you so much too. Thanks for bringing this miracle into the world. I can’t wait to tell everyone Miles Carter Davis Walton is here. But not just yet. For now, it’s just you, him and me.”   
  
“Us -- against the world,” Callie murmured. She bent her head to brush her lips across the baby’s soft, smooth cheek. He gurgled in reply and she grinned. “I love you, son,” she said. “You and your daddy are everything to me.”   
  
Carter reached out and ran his fingers through her mussed hair. “Right back at you,” he said. “You two are my world and I’ll never take you for granted, not for a second.”   
  
“I know you won’t,” Callie said. “You happy, baby?”   
  
“Happier than any man has a right to be,” Carter said. He smiled and reached over, touching the baby’s little hand. Miles immediately responded by locking his tiny fist around Carter’s large finger.   
  
Callie sighed contentedly, the sight warming her heart beyond measure. So this was what true, abiding happiness felt like.   
  
_It was glorious._   
  
Carter kissed her forehead and looked at their son. “Welcome to the world, Miles. You’ve got a pretty good deal here - two parents who love you and will protect you, always.”   
  
“Yes, we will,” Callie agreed. She stared at Carter for a long moment. “Thank you again. For this moment, for this baby… and for loving me better than anyone ever has or ever will.”   
  
“It’s as easy as breathing,” Carter said. “Easy as breathing.”   
  
THE END.


End file.
